League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Japan
by The Man in Black00
Summary: As is indicated by the original, Leagues of to our eyes literary figures - not authors - have existed in every era within memory to aid Albion in defense against her enemies, but what about Japan's? This is there story


_**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Japan  
**_

**Author's Note**

As conceived by me and other posters...from 4-chan of all places, we came to the conclusion that a LXG style crossover of Anime, Japanese Literature, and Cinema would be epic. When I was involved with the original thread on 4chan, I knew I couldn't let the idea die and decided to go and create it. This will crossover will have Anime (of course) being the main point of this project, with Evangelion, and significant other near future anime or future Japanese centric depictions of the future…basically titles in the 90's and almost anything cyberpunk, being the focal point. This is _both_ a deconstruction and reconstruction above all, therefore while Shinji will be **SLIGHTLY** more likable, Sailor Moon will be a total bitch.

As a emulation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, nearly all manga/anime related things exist in this continuity. While _this_ story deals with _this_ League, I plan on writing other League stories based on other era's in this timeline, there other manga, movie, book, ect characters making up the cast.

**Chapter One: Shinji Ikari, The Man Who Didn't Run Away**

"Inspector Toshiko Zenigata, I presume? Or are you in corporate now, Ms. Zenigata? What the hell do you want?" Shinji said, as he lifted a stack of protocol papers dictating from his desk and ran to the elevator. Anything involving the higher ups in the Japanese government no longer concerned him; he was done with all of them. He fought for Japan and the world when he was 14, helped it get back on its feet until he was 17, and what did he get from it?

A series of broken relationships, a few token mentions in textbooks after agreeing to step aside for the "men" to take over, and a small apartment on the bay side of Toyko. Oh, and a job as section chief in the Bureau of Agriculture.

Even that was fine, because when they pushed him aside, he was able to move on with his life. He was able to have dinner with friends and dates without wondering if once he left his position as savior of mankind, if they would leave him. He no longer had to worry about getting people killed because he fucked up. He didn't have to worry about being killed by an assassin or a fucking Eldritch Abomination angel. But he wasn't there errand boy, no matter how much they wish he was.

"Shinji, Japan needs you." The old woman said, scuttling towards in him pseudo calm manner that far from covered up how frantic she seemed. Her face was tight and cheeks where extremely narrow, she looked like she was trying to eat oysters in one foul gulp. Pretty much like any other person working a government job really, they all looked bitter to Shinji, as if the Japanese Diet was sucking the joy and life out of them soon as they joined up like a vampire, which it very might well might be doing. Hell everything was standard about her, expect her unnatural pink eyes…witch themselves weren't that uncommon thanks to radiation poisoning mutating the local gene pool. Her pants suit was black and all around ultra conservative. Her shoes where practically standard issued. If Shinji didn't know her, or rather if she didn't make such a large impression on him due to the nature of their last meeting, he wouldn't have recognized her like most of the people in the building.

She basically looked like the walking, living embodiment of the stereotype of her demographic, a good trait for her line of work.

"It always seems to need me, and I don't see the reason why. I'm really not all that special without the Mecha you know. You should get some other Adventurer or Hot Blooded punk. I'm retired. Too old to dust off the old plug suit and get to work." Shinji said briskly, as he moved towards the elevator, he was no longer planning to hand out the papers to his secretary, he was just concerned about getting out of the office without having to deal with this.

"Still running away huh?" the woman said sharply

"That doesn't work anymore. I'm not a kid. Go find someone else, you used me all up." Shinji said with a smile. He was tired of this 'I have your psyche elevation bullshit'. Maybe he was a coward for pulling this, maybe he wasn't. But he wasn't going to run head first into a wall again for these bastards.

There was a long pause, and the daughter of one of Japan's greatest detectives face contorted. She opened her mouth, and then closed. It took all of Shinji's will power not to fall down on the floor before she closed her mouth, but he managed to stand. He didn't even cry, though later after talking her and learning of the League, he would. He would sob himself asleep for a week

"Shinji, Asuka's dead."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"The murders began three weeks ago Shinji, at first we thought it was all unconnected. Hell most of the Diet thinks it still is unconnected. Can't really blame the parliament members either, look here. None of these people have died of poison, gun wounds, or anything that can be seen as unnatural outside of say…a few car accidents. But those are so routine, no suspicion of foul play normally." Zenigata began, prodding a statics sheet with a bony finger, in her rather luxurious office. Apparently she wasn't an inspector at all anymore, no just a free lance security agent. She figured you out you do the same job, only for more.

They where only a few blocks away from Shinji's state run office building, though it could have been a few hundred miles with the vast difference in decorum, and into one of the corporate ones. Usually they were just as plain as the state run offices, with every item defined and bought according its use. They would be expensive and elegant looking, but they were still above all else efficient. This building was, different to say the least, revealing in the fact it dealt with Western clientele. It was almost funny in way; Shinji came all this way to do a Government sponsored mission, so of course he stepped out of a state run building in the pinnacle of private owned buildings. Exporting jobs to the private sector had gotten extreme it seemed.

Leather and silk furniture, littered her office like newspaper on the streets of Manhattan. A piece here and a piece there, with what looked like a deliberate attempt by a manic interior designer in attempt to create a new beacon of post-modernism, to make sure they had no pattern and the least amount practical utility possible. Shinji's stomach knotted. That probably was the case. Shinji had no problem with western things, but this? Whatever happened to doing things or efficiently…or for that matter practicality? Shinji almost rolled his eyes when he saw the ink blob shaped desk, with one end grotesquely bloated and the other, and thin little circle that could looked like it could barely support a cup of coffee.

"But all these victims are connected and died with in a certain time frame, correct?" Shinji said in a toneless voice, that did nothing to hide the feelings of puzzlement brewing inside him and expressed on his face. Still, most of these people died heart attacks? How could that happen?

"Of course my dear Watson!" Zenigata said in grim satisfaction, her wrinkled prune like face offering him a small grin before returning to the stack of papers.

"It's Elementary my Dear Watson actually." Shinji replied automatically in a bored voice

"Nothing Watson reported about him ever indicted he ever said those words in the first place, it just was the damn crummy bio films that had Holmes say it in the first place. Why bother correct something that never existed to begin with?" Zenigata snapped back in the same monotone voice Shinji had a moment earlier.

"All these men were somehow connected with the Zabi family, actually." Zenigata continued "None of them are we what would call prominent members, none of them where pulling more than a few million yen a year, but all of them where important in his or her own way to the company as a whole. They were working on a project called Mobile Suit"

"What the hell is that supposed to be though?"

"They say its the next generation of mechanized warfare. Listen Shinji, I don't have the clearance to know what exactly what it is. All I know is that it's huge. The killer must want to either stop the project, steal it, or do something that revolves around it."

"How I supposed to even now it's a murder then? For all we know it's something at the building they work at that increases the chances of heart failure and poor coordination!" Shinji yelled indignantly.

Zenigata frowned, and bit her thumb. Shinji could tell she was hiding something, and it wasn't exactly hard to find out what.

"That's the point of asking me to come here, isn't it? This is how Asuka died right? She went in, and like a roach motel, she never got did she?" Shinji asked, with no attempt to hide the venom flowing out of his voice.

"She was found dead of a heart attack just like the rest of them…yes. She went the normal route and just applied for a job there, hoping to just inform. It was her idea, but I should have known better. Its my fault, I know." Toshiko Zenigata said softly, leaning in her chair. She seemed to honestly regret it, Shinji thought, but she won't lose any sleep over it. Its like losing a knight in chess, you expect to lose pieces when you play the game.

"That's why we're going to find out if these are murders or not Mr. Ikari, even though we might have to bend the law a bit to do so." A soft, but no nonsense voice called from the doorway.

Shinji turned and away a stern looking, but very attractive slender woman with short dark purple hair. She had to mid 20's, making him very glad not to be "sir" by her. She looked at least 5 years older than he was, the absurdity of being called sir by his male co-workers despite his age was bad enough, but her age doing it? At the very least she looked more fit for a the role of the type of action hero that Zenigata made this mission out to be in the beginning, despite having snow white skin and other features that indicated she looked more home taking a job as a model or even an idol. This was probably due to an intensity Shinji could feel all the way from the other side of the room from her. If he did something unbelievably stupid, she could spring forward like a leopard, uncurl her muscles, and rip his throat out or break him in half with her bare hands.

" Excuse me sir, Lieutenant Motoko Kusanagi of the NPA. Looks like we are going to be partners, Mr. Ikari."


End file.
